FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to carburetor equipped internal combustion engines and in particular to devices for atomizing the liquid fuel.
As is well known the efficiency of internal combustion engines depends, in large measure, on the effectiveness of carburetion. Carburetors are designed to provide for initial atomizing of liquid fuel and mixing with air as it passes into the carburetor air horn so as to provide for complete vapourizing of the fuel prior to the entry of the air-fuel mixture into the cylinders of the engine.
The speed of vapourizing of the fuel depends, in large measure, on the size of the droplets of the liquid fuel as it is atomized on its passage into the air stream passing through the carburetor. This fact has long been recognized and many carburetors have been fitted with a fuel atomizing and mixing device to achieve complete vapourizing and mixing.